Turmoil in Termina
by weeza29745
Summary: Anju and Kafei are ready to have a child of their own, but find themselves unable to. A mysterious bundle appears on their doorstep. The little bundle grows up, with a brother and sister, as well as Cremia and Romani's kids. When they mature, a terrible tragedy befalls them and trouble brews in Ikana Canyon. (AU, mostly OCs)


~Author's Note: This story takes place in an alternate universe timeline, in which the moon never fell, and Link never came to Termina. However, Sakon still stole Kafei's mask, which he recovered on his own.~

Prologue

It had been a year since Kafei had had ascended to mayorship in his father's place, who retired with his wife, and three since Kafei had married his childhood sweetheart, Anju. It was this time of year that Clocktown had been preparing for its annual festival, as was custom, and every citizen of Termina was trying to book a room at the ramshackle Stock Pot Inn in East Clocktown. Anju, sole owner and proprietor of the Stock Pot Inn, still maintained the Inn, opting to live there with Kafei and her ailing mother, who was beginning to feel the tightening grip of old age. The mayor, whom Kafei had become, performed his official duties and work day at his office in East Clock Town, not far from the Stock Pot Inn, in which he continued to live with his young wife, teaching her basic cooking skills (for the benefit of all) and attempting to conceive a child.

The couple had enjoyed a honeyed year to themselves, but found themselves restless to have the pitter patter of first steps and coos from a small baby's mouth in their lives. However, the anxious couple's attempts were met with continuous failure, and they were becoming frustrated. The couple almost decided to give up; gossip from townsfolk and pressure from would be grandparents ratcheted tensions high. Their hopes and expectations began to make Anju and Kafei feel insecure about themselves, their capabilities, and their bodies. Through this, the couple were undoubtedly determined to be happy, regardless of their children (or lack thereof), but it was something they deeply desired together.

Then, the night before the carnival in Clock Town, a little swaddled bundle in a little woven basket appeared by the upstairs door of the inn. Anju wouldn't have noticed at all if the large bell hadn't tolled above the inn. It caught her attention, causing her to cautiously venture to the door, peeping to see if anyone was still outside. _That's strange_ , she thought, _no one could've climbed up here, why is the bell tolling?_ Her curiosity was peaked when she opened the door and saw the squirming little bundle in her basket.

The innkeeper reached down, almost in reverence. It was a baby girl, with the most perfect chestnut skin, tuft of hair red as blood. When she opened her eyes, the sun shone through them and lit up Anju's heart. She gasped, never having seen such a beautiful infant, and although she had never seen a Gerudo's baby in person, she was sure this had to be one. How it came to her doorstep, she almost didn't want to find out, in case the mother wanted her back… But she knew it would be the right thing to do. But there was no name, no note… Just a startled babe, gazing up at Anju in awe. After a brief glance around the perimeter, Anju took the child and ducked into the inn, locking the door behind her.

When Anju brought the precious bundle to Kafei, he was as immediately enamored by the darkskinned blessing found on their doorstep as his wife was. The only other time he had seen such intense love on his wife's face was at their wedding, and it made him smile until his cheeks hurt. Anju pulled him from his memory by hesitantly suggesting they make an attempt to find her mother. Kafei, equally hesitant about giving the baby up, agreed to do so tomorrow at the festival. As the night dragged on, they were able to secure Anju's old crib, wiping it free of dust and cobwebs, and found baby blankets underneath the child to use.

Soon enough, the little Gerudo was ready for feeding, crying steadily until Anju's mother instructed her daughter and son-in-law how to make an improvisational warm milk drip, from the Romani Ranch milk they had in stock. They survived the tiring night, and the next day at the carnival, anyone who knew anything about the Gerudo child were instructed to come to the Mayor's office. No one came, much to the joy of the young couple.

The night of the carnival, Anju, Kafei and their parents were gathering quietly to celebrate the gift of their new child, Marietta. Amid the stars and fireworks, they christened her with smiles.

The couple cherished their daughter, regardless of the townsfolk gossip and nasty looks from those that didn't understand the capacity of love. A capacity that expanded exponentially when Anju was with child for the first time.

After a long and trying pregnancy, a colicky baby boy with little red curls was born, screaming bloody murder upon emergence. No one loved him the way his older sister, Marietta, did. She may have only been two years old, but she picked his name. Laurie.

It was a while after Anju and Kafei had Marietta come into their lives that Cremia, Anju's best friend, grew anxious for her own child. She loved the ranch, but it was not a living being, and her little sister was growing up far too fast. Every day she despaired a little more, and even grew jealous of her bestfriend. The ranch maid, while very beautiful, didn't see a great too many people. One of the few she did see regularly was Mr. Barten, who ran the Milkbar, seeing as she brought him his milk deliveries. They began to talk, began to bond. It was a friendship of convenience, which turned into a marriage of convenience. Barten was lonely, Cremia wanted a child, and a marriage fit for them. A child, she got. She was incredibly happier when she found out she was with child, and even happier when she learned Anju was pregnant with Laurie. She had a charming little boy, Bradley. While she had been awaiting the birth of her first (and only) child, she tended the Milkbar, and Romani took over the ranch. It wasn't long after that when Cremia received news her younger sister had found love, and intended to marry Grog, the young man who owned the Cuckoo Shack on their family ranch.

Anju and Kafei had one more little girl, her name was Beth and she was as bubbly as a baby could be, and two years after that, they Romani had her own little girl named Amelia.

It continued like this, the little families growing up together; Laurie and Bradley became best friends, with Beth always tagging along behind while Marietta helped her mom around the inn and her dad around the office and Amelia learned archery and became strong working on the ranch with her cousin Bradley every summer. She would visit Clock Town, all sorts of shy, and play with the boys. She and Marietta didn't get along, and always blushed when their parents asked them why, never having a particularly good reason.

As they matured into teenagers, Bradley felt his affections growing towards little azure haired Beth, which the stoic Laurie most certainly caught onto. She, however, was always more concerned with the art of dance than with silly teenaged boys. Laurie, however, being the sullen and angered young man he was, lashed out at his closest companion, forbidding him from speaking to his sister, and cutting off contact.

This continued for weeks as Laurie receded more and more into himself, until one fateful night, in which he disappeared. A note in his room read, in a shaky scrawl,

 _Do not attempt to find me, or you'll never see me again,_

 _Laurie.  
_


End file.
